Not Your Usual Kingdom
by angellive
Summary: DISCONTINUED ... it went down the drain... - -
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is Rosa-chan! Sorry I had to stop my other story, Love of Occasions, for a while. But I am writing a new one, and here is it!

Summary: Sakura Haruno had a happy life: a strong father, a gentle mother and a kind brother. But that happiness did not last; in an armed clash between the sound region and the leaf region, her parents died in the battle, leaving her alone and her 20- year old brother. He soon dies and then, some sound soldiers sold her to be a slave, where she was bought by a certain person…

Disclaimer: ( For the rest of the story) I do not own Naruto, nor any names of characters that I happen to use( like from fruits basket, etc.)

' thinking'

"speaking"

**inner self**

_journal entries_

Prologue: ( Sakura's POV)

_Hello. My name is Haruno Sakura. I am 16 years old. You could say I am quite unusual; pink hair and emerald eyes, I got the hair from my mom and the eyes from my dad. I really don't know how long it will take before I have to stop writing, for right now, my family and I are in the middle of a war; sound and leaf. You could say it's not the happiest times of all. Luckily, my family and I are still alive, but it's hard to see them looking so distressed…_

" Niichan?" I looked up at my older brother, Haruno Katsuya. He did not look like me at all. He had brown hair like my father, but hazel eyes like my mother. We were currently on the mountains, for a walk, like we usually do everyday.

He looked at me, " What is it, Sakura- chan?" When I look through my brothers eyes, it's like being curled up with feelings of love, happiness, but also… pain.

" When do you think the war will stop?" For some reason, my brother broke his gaze from me. He mumbled an answer, but I ignored it, taking as he does not know. So I tried again, " I hope it ends soon, people said the attacks were getting closer and closer to our village, since it's right in the middle of it, and I'm getting worried." My brother took my hand in his, which caught my surprise. " Katsuya nii?"

He took a deep sigh. " Sakura- chan." He looked even more pain for a minute, but continued. " You know sooner and later, we are going to get killed by attacks." As much as I did not want to admit it, I knew, for one of our neighbors just in the forest boundaries got hit. I nodded my head, tears beginning to form. My brother continued. " Anyways, what I actually wanted to say was…" He paused. And I knew. I knew because a lot of my friends, like Arisa and Mitsuki had to. " Kaa-san and Tou- san wants to send you to another country, as a war guest." I shook my head and tears spilt out. Katsuya clutched my hands even harder. " We all want you to be safe! We want you to be alive!"

I shook my head harder. " What about you, niichan? Would you go with me?"

He shook his head. " I will be serving in the war. You must tell Tou- san you want to go, be alive! Promise me!"As reluctant as I am, I promised.

_I should have gone on the flight booked at lunch hour. I should have been grateful I get to leave to go to a safe country, but I did not want to leave my family. I wanted to stay. With Kaa-san, Tou-san, and Katsuya nii. Maybe if I did… things wouldn't happen the way they did…_

I was sleeping at the moment, but was jerked awake by Katsuya. " Wake up Sakura- chan!" I blinked my eyes from sleep, the world became more clear for me. Everything was… orange. And it was hard to sleep. " The attacks are in the village now! We have to run!" I jerked awake. What? Attacks in the village? My brother pulled me out of bed. " Hurry, we must run too the mountain! That is our only hope of escape!" ' Wait… what about our parents?' I needed to ask, but I was afraid. I followed Nii-chan out of the house, and to my relief I saw Tou- san with the rifle, but Kaa-san… she was dead on the floor. I gasped and tried to reach for her, but Nii-chan pulled me away. " Hurry!" With one last glance, I lost sight of my father and mother.

" Nii- chan!" my brother had just been shot on the arm with an arrow, and fell to the ground. He looked up at me. " Go, Sakura- chan! I'll catch up with you, go ahead! To the mountain!" But I will not. I would not leave him behind. I tried to pull him up and walk, but an arrow skidded right next to my head. One more inch and I would have been a goner. " Hurry!" My brother urged me, but I would not. " SAKURA!" I hesitated. Then, with a deep breath, I ran away from him, and headed for the mountains. I hid at the top and looked at the village, down below.

Nii- chan was no where in sight, I sighed in relief. That probably means he's alive. I looked at my house and gasped. It was in shatters. Tears poured down my face and I cried myself to sleep.

_Maybe if I had listened to them I wouldn't have to see this, and Katsuya Nii wouldn't have to save me. Maybe if I was gone, just maybe. But now, everyone's gone. I don't know where my brother is, and I hope, just hope from the bottom of my heart he is alright…_

When I woke up again, it was around sunrise. I looked at the village and my heart sank. No way can there be any survivors; everything was white, black and red, with dead corpses lying around. I heard a sound behind me and turned around. Katsuya- Nii! He was a mess; bloodied and bruised, but at least he was okay. I ran to him and hugged him. " Be careful, Sakura- chan, there are soldiers everywhere." I nodded and began cleaning his wounds, with herbal plants growing on the mountain. But all of a sudden, I heard distance footsteps. Katsuya- Nii noticed too, he tensed up and tried to stand. I helped him, and the sound soldiers appeared. The leader pointed at me and the soldiers came after me. Nii-chan pushed me. " Go! Get away from them, I'll hold them off!" I turn and ran, but when I looked back, the leader stabbed my brother, then pursuing after me. For the first time, to be truthful, I was horrified. I tried to run as quick as possible, but I did not notice the root, and I tripped, falling towards the cliff of the mountain. My last memory was falling off.

_If you asked me, I would have rather died, then I could have been able to rejoin my family. But alas, fate did not want me to die, and I was alive. Apparently, the soldier caught me before I fell too far. Then, he took me to Sound country. What was his name? Oh yes, Orochimaru, tat bastard. He then sold me along with the other girls he found as a slave to many of the rich, spoiled prince in the Northern States, protected by the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Nara and Uzumaki…_

I stood very straight and tall, but it was hard. If anyone was slouching, then we would get whipped. I was very embarrassed at the moment. All of the girls being sold were on the streets, in front of the many rich people. I could feel a lot of men's perverted gaze on me and I did not like it. I don't want to brag, but I know I'm gorgeous. I have no facial scars, my hair is soft, I'm just the perfect size and I have curves. But I hate how these men are looking at me, making me part of there sick dreams.

Many girls were sold, and I had to admit, there were a lot of high bids! The least was 4000 dollars! I felt really sick when a soldier grabbed me. I couldn't believe my ears. " 8000! 20000! 25000!" The last one came from a fat looking man with a big nose. Eeew, please do not let me get sold to him! Please!" Then just as the soldier was about to hand me over, " 100 000!" I gasped and turned around. There, standing calmly, were the Uchiha princes and the Prince Uzumaki, who in contrast was jumping up and down. " Wow! We can have her! That is awesome!" For some reason, that kind of frightened me, until Prince Sasuke hit him on the head. That scared me even more. I smiled when Prince Naruto tried to hit him back.

_So I was introduced to Itachi- sama, Sasuke- sama and Naruto- sama. Though he said I do not have to be so formal, I insisted. He and I became fast friends right away. I began getting comfortable with Itachi- sama, but Sasuke- sama still frightens me. I'm afraid I will get hit if I make him angry. Also, his gaze is full of hatred. I was soon introduced to the queen, Motoko._(1)_ She insisted as well I do not call her queen, and a shocking thing happened… she made me a princess._

" Your Highness, I cannot be-" I got cut-off. " Please do not call me that, simply call me my name, for you are a princess, actually, I shall be a foster parent, so just call me Kaa-san, too okay?" I tried to add a word in, but, " Think this as a order then, if you are more comfortable like that." I nodded. She smiled. " Do you have anything to say now.?"

I did. "Am I not suppose to be your slave, not your daughter?" She laughed. " Of course not! In my palace, no one is a slave, only friends." I nodded and bowed. She frowned, but then noticed Sasuke- sama. " Sasuke, bring her to her new room." He nodded and left. I stayed put until he turned around and glared at me, " Are you coming or not." I hurried and followed.

It turns my room is right across his room. Just before I went in, Sasuke- sama stopped me and glowered at me. " If you have any questions, you may ask." Is that his way of being friendly? Saying kind words, but glaring at people. I whispered. " Hai, Sasuke- sama." He was about to say something, but stopped. He turned around and left.

I know this is going to be awkward for a while…

Ohh that was pretty long! So, what did you think of it? If I get reviews, I might continue, if not, I would still continue, so either way I am! Lol

What's Sasuke's mom called again? I get mixed up, so if you know, please tell me!

Please review!!!

- Rosa- chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, thankyou for the reviews. :p three.. but still that's good! Though I hope to get more, lol. Anyways, I found out that the Uchiha mom is actually called Mikoto. Thank you for telling me that. I also decided that every chapter is going to be Sakura's POV, unless I change otherwise. So, here is chapter 1!!!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

' thinking'( usually for other people, not the person's pov)

" speaking"

_journal entries_

Chapter 1

The bedroom was truly beautiful! It was even bigger than double the size of my old house! There were glass flowers everywhere and a gigantic king-size bed stood in the middle. There was a bathroom and a walk in closet half the size of the room connected. It was amazing! I was just about to sleep when Queen Mikoto came in.

" So, Sakura, how do you like your new home?" She gave me a warm, motherly, smile.

" I like it, thank you very kindly, your highness." The Queen frowned at me. She sighed. Then it hit me. " Oh, um… thank you, K- kaa-san." She grinned and sighed again, but a happy one.

She ruffled my hair. " I've always wanted a daughter, but all I have are two sons." She smiled. " It would be great to have you in the family." She lowered her gaze and looked about the room. She smiled once more. " I know it's hard to lose your family, but if you ever want to talk about it, say the word." I nodded, and thanked her, bidding her a good night.

Pleasant dreams did not come that night. I tossed and turned, but to no avail, the flashbacks keep coming to me…

FLASHBACK( normal POV)

" Nii-san, wait up!" a six- year old Sakura shouted to a nine- year old Katsuya. " Nii-san!" Katsuya looked back at her and running faster, laughing at her as they raced through the flower gardens. " Nii-san, you're so mean! I said wait u- Ahh!" Sakura fell as she tripped on her shoelaces, making her shin look like the reincarnation of a tomato. She sniffed and burst into tears.

" Oh, I'm sorry, Sakura- chan." Katsuya came near her and wiped her shin. Sakura sniffed and looked up at him with her big, green, tear- filled eyes. " There you go" Katsuya kissed her knee and looked at her. " Princess."

Sakura laughed. " I wish to be with you, forever, Katsuya- nii! Absolutely forever!"

……..

" Happy Birthday, Sakura!" all her friends and family shouted. " Make a wish!" Her mother told her." Sakura blew the fifteen candles. She looked at everyone and said, " I hope my wish comes true!" She gazed at her mountain of gifts, eyes shining happily. Her best friend Arisa handed her a gift. " Here, Sakura, open mine first!" It was a beautiful green dress, with spaghetti straps and fluffy bottom. There were a lot of oohhs and aahhhs. A truly happy moment.

Later on, Arisa asked her what her wish was. Forgetting she wasn't supposed to tell, she did. Arisa thought that was a stupid wish. Sakura got mad at her, that was when a week later, Arisa had to leave the country.

END FLASHBACK

A knocking woke me up. I felt really hot and feverish. Again the knocking came and Prince Sasuke came in. " Good morning, your highness." I was answered with a 'hn'. What does that mean? I was interrupted from the thoughts by the prince.

" Breakfast is ready. Come." It was an order. I got out of bed, but a sudden flash of dizziness came to me. I began falling and fell on… the floor. I heard a sigh so I quickly got off the floor, but fell down again. " Hurry up." I could hear the impatience in his voice and I got more scared by the minute. That was when Prince Itachi came in.

" Huh? What's this? Are you sick Sakura- chan?" I shook my head and answered. " No, your Highness. Thank you for worrying." He shook his finger at me. " Not your highness, Sakura- chan. It's Itachi- Nii, and him-" he pointed at Prince Sasuke- " That's Sasuke- kun. You're older, right?" I nodded, Mikoto had told me that Sasuke was born later in the year, while I was born in March. I began falling again, but this time Itachi caught me. " My- my, that's some fever you got there. We will send a maid for you." I protested, but Itachi chuckled and silenced me with his fingers. " We wouldn't want you to get any sicker." I blushed at his touch. He continued. " You're a good girl, so be one now." I nodded. " Nn. Good girl!" I was guided back to bed and soon fell asleep.

000

I was again wakened when the door to my room opened. It was a maid, with beautiful lilac eyes and shiny indigo hair. She bowed to me. " Good morning, miss, I am maid Hinata." I nodded, still not getting used to people bowing to me. " I have medicine for you, Sakura- sama." I was about to burst any second. " Please drink some water, Sakura- sam-" I cut her off. " Please, just call me Sakura!" She looked shocked. She shook her head. " Of course not, princess!" I tried to compromise. " How bout you call me 'sama' when there are other people, but just Sakura when we are alone?" She hesitated, but " It's an order." She sighed and nodded.

" Alright, Sakura. I would be your personal maid from now on. It's a pleasure to serve for you." I frowned at her politeness. She shrunk under my frown. I told her. " You needn't speak formally." She nodded. " Okay." I smiled. Hinata was such a kind person, and I like her already. I was drinking my medicine, when Prince Naruto came in. " Hey, Sakura-chan! I heard you were sick, so I came to visit you!" he noticed Hinata. " Oh, hey, Hinata-chan!" I laughed inwardly as Hinata blushed a deep shade of crimson, and fell to the floor. Prince Naruto panicked. " OH NO, DID I DO SOMETHING???!!!!" I smiled. " No Prince, she's probably just warm." He frowned at me. " You don't have to call me prince, Naruto is just fine, we are the same rank, remember?" Oh yah, that was right. I keep on forgetting. " Sorry, my bad, Naruto." He grinned at me. " Anyways, I was just about to go, and I'll take Hinata with me!" I didn't think that was a good idea, but I didn't protest. I had a feeling something was going on between them.

With Hinata and Naruto gone, and no one to talk to, I decided to read a book. But soon I got bored, and left my room. I closed the door behind me and looked around. No one was in sight, I sighed, and started down the hall. Pretty soon, I was outside, and decided to explore. " Whoa! Watch out!" I looked to my left, when a dagger suddenly went past my right arm." A girl with buns and a man who looked like Hinata came out. The girl bowed to me. " I am so sorry, your highness!!!" I looked at her. " It's… okay…" I said slowly, after all, I wasn't injured." The girl stayed down. " Um… you can… stand up now." She sighed and got up. " Thankyou very much, your highness!"

The man turned to her. " Tenten, you should be careful! If the princess gets hurt in any way, our heads will be the result!" The said girl, Tenten, blushed and looked down. " I'm sorry Neji! I'll be more careful next time." She turned to me. " I beg your forgiveness." I smiled lightly. " You know, both of you can call me Sakura when we're alone." Both looked shock. Then Neji spoke. " Of course not, we shall be punished." My smiled widened. " Nono, only when we are alone with a few other of my new friends." Tenten wanted to protest, but- " It's an order." Both sighed, defeated. I was getting used to saying it was an order. It still feels unnatural for me to be called a ' princess'. Neji closed his eyes. " Very well."

I saw Sasuke coming this way. " Hello, Prince Sasuke." Neji and Tenten bowed their respect and looked at me. I was bowed as well. Sasuke sighed. " You needen't bow." He growled. My heart was beating faster and faster. " Bu- um.. I" He stopped me with a glare. " Don't stammer." I was sweating and my face felt hotter and hotter.

Then, I fainted.

000000000000000000000

Sasuke looked at Neji and Tenten. " What is she doing here anyways?" Tenten grinned sheepishly. " Well, um, we sort of, almost injured her." Neji cast her an annoying look. " You mean, YOU." Sasuke sighed. " If mother found out, she would be upset, though not at her ONLY niece, Miss Tenten of china, and Prince Neji , of the North as well." Tenten grinned. " She doesn't know we are the same rank as her, yet. We pretended we were servants." Neji glared at her, and looked at Sasuke. " Don't look at me, it wasn't my idea. Tenten just thought it would be a fun idea to trick her." He smirked at her. " I wouldn't be surprised if she got mad at you."

Tenten gasped. " Then I better say something to her, oh, I hope she wouldn't be too m- hey, is she still on the ground." Sasuke sighed and carried her, bridal style. " I'm bringing her back to her room." Tenten grinned behind his back and Neji smirked. Both thinking, ' so, he's finally showing some feelings…'

00000000000000000000000

I woke up in warm arms. Looking up, which was a mistake, mind you, my green orbs peered straight into onyx ones. I screamed and quickly got out of Prince Sasuke's arms. He grimaced. " Stop screaming." I just up quickly. He grunted. " I'm so sorry, Prince!" I was terribly scared. Sasuke glared. " Stop calling me that." Huh? He poked me on the forehead. " Stop. Calling. Me. Prince." I bowed my head, adding to his displeasure. He sighed again, and walked to his room, then turning around. " You're annoying." With that, he left. I didn't know why, but due to that, I felt like my heart was breaking in half. I cried myself to sleep that night,

_I wish that my family and friends will all be with me, happy and unharmed after the war. That way, we will always be happy together…_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, what did you think? Please comment! It may be a little confusing, but if you have any questions, or remarks about where I should improve, please say so, and I will try to clear up all uncertainties. Thanks for reading!

Rosa- Chan


End file.
